Darren Bennett
Darren Lee Bennett '(born February 14, 1977) is an English professional dancer best known as a professional dancer on the BBC One dance series Strictly Come Dancing. With his wife Lilia Kopylova he has a successful career in professional Latin dancing, competing nationaly and internationally. Darren's favourite dances are the Samba and the Foxtrot. They teach private lessons in their own studio at Sheffield, England. Early Life Bennett was born in Sheffield. He first met Kopylova after his twin brother Dale, also a dancer, introduced them. Career In November 2005 Bennett and Kopylova won the British Championships for Professional Latin, coming first in all five dances. In November 2006 they successfully defended this title against a challenge from Olga Podionova and Paul Richardson, who had been competing for the USA but had recently registered as a British couple. Bennett and Kopylova triumphed winning all five dances to retain the title. In February 2008, Bennett and Kopylova were winners of the Carl Alan Award for Ballroom, Latin and Sequence (performers), a prestigious title described by the IDTA as "the Oscars of the world of dance". The couple are currently starring in a West End dance show, Latin Fever, which they have choreographed themselves, as well as choosing the music and costumes to reflect the mood of each Latin dance. 'Other Work Darren along with wife Lilia have been heavily involved in the "Essentially Dance" scheme, with the intention to give all children within the UK a chance to experience ballroom and Latin dance, the scheme is funded by the Aldridge Foundation and was officially launched on June 22, 2009. Darren joined the judging panel of the Lebanese edition of Dancing with the Stars for its first series in December 2012 and second series in November 2013, third series in March 2015 and fourth series in November 2016. Strictly Come Dancing He was a competitor on the BBC dancing television programme, Strictly Come Dancing. In Series 2 he won with his partner, actress Jill Halfpenny. He also won the Christmas special of that year with Jill Halfpenny. In Series 3 he was knocked out in the third week with his partner, TV presenter Gloria Hunniford. In Series 4 he was knocked out in the final and came 3rd place after cometing with singer Emma Bunton. They also competed together in the 2006 Christmas special, finishing in third place overall. In Series 5 he was knocked out in the quarter-finals and came in 4th place after competing with actress Letitia Dean. They also competed together in the 2007 Christmas Special, but were not placed in the final two overall. He also participated in the Live Tour 2008, competing at a series of venues during January and February with Series 5 partner Letitia Dean, they won once and were runners up on two further occasions. The tour was based on a similar format to the main series, with each couple performing two routines which were marked by the judges, and the audience being invited to vote for their favourite. In Series 6 he was knocked out in the fourth week, dancing with EastEnders' Jessie Wallace. He won the 2008 Christmas Special again with Jill Halfpenny, meaning they became two of the select few couples to win the Special twice. On the 2009 Strictly Come Dancing Tour Darren was re-united with his Series 2 partner and champion Jill Halfpenny. In Series 7 he was knocked out in the fourth week, dancing with actress and Loose Women presenter Lynda Bellingham. 'Partners' *Jill Halfpenny (Series 2) - 1st Place *Gloria Hunniford (Series 3) - 10th Place *Emma Bunton (Series 4) - 3rd Place *Letitia Dean (Series 5) - 4th Place *Jessie Wallace (Series 6) - 13th Place *Lynda Bellingham (Series 7) - 13th Place 'Couples' *Jill Halfpenny and Darren Bennett *Gloria Hunniford and Darren Bennett *Emma Bunton and Darren Bennett *Letitia Dean and Darren Bennett *Jessie Wallace and Darren Bennett *Lynda Bellingham and Darren Bennett Category:Professional Dancers Category:Male Professional Dancers Category:Professional Winners Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7